This invention is directed to ethoxylated lubricant additives having utility as friction modifiers and to lubricant compositions containing same. This invention more particularly is directed to borated adducts of the ethoxylated amines. The invention further relates to a method of reducing fuel consumption in automotive engines, and other lubricated systems.